


A Jumper of John's

by alltoseek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ghazal, John's Jumpers, M/M, Poetry, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During John's absence, his jumper provides comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jumper of John's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John's Jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295931) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



> This poem is in the form of a [ghazal](http://www.poets.org/poetsorg/text/poetic-form-ghazal).
> 
>  
> 
> [Written](http://sherlock-remix.livejournal.com/67768.html) for the [sherlock_remix](http://sherlock-remix.livejournal.com/) [quick round](http://sherlock-remix.livejournal.com/64057.html) challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> The ghazal is a popular format for songs in Afghanistan and neighbouring areas, hence my justification for using this obscure (in English) poetic form.


End file.
